Unless otherwise indicated in the subject disclosure, the materials described in this section do not represent prior art to the claims in this application and cannot be admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Waste product can result from many sources. Such waste product can cause pollution if improperly disposed. To deal with the issue of pollution, waste product may be treated. In treating waste, it may be sometimes desirable to remove certain component(s) in the waste product.